Secret Identity
by yume no hime
Summary: Seto saves a girl 3 years ago, and now she's the new girl at school! What happens next? Find out yourself! *Seto/OC* there might be other pairings


*Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters except for Alyce. I created her so she's mine! Don't even bother to sue me 'cause I'm poor.*  
  
*AN*: This is the first story I've ever written outside of school and I'm new to ff.net, so please be nice and give waste some of your time to read it. I'm not experienced so don't expect too much! Also, I'm not sure if I'm sticking to the original plot, but if I am, then there might be slight or major changes.  
  
Also, I live in Canada, so I have to suffer watching the badly dubbed episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! Please forgive me and tell me if I got some facts wrong. I've only seen little clips of the Japanese series so I'll try my best!  
  
" " talking ' ' thoughts  
  
~Secret Identity~ *Chapter 1*  
  
Seto Kaiba sighed as thunder crashed and lightning streaked the sky. He never liked thunderstorms. Making sure that Mokuba was asleep in his room, the 13 year old quietly made his way downstairs to his computer room to finish up on his current project for KaibaCorp. A million thoughts crept into his mind as he sat down. He knew that everyone saw him as the rich kid who ran his own company, but no one, not even Mokuba knew what he wanted. Of all the things in the world, Seto Kaiba wanted to be a normal kid with a happy family. He sighed as the harsh reality made him realize that his wish would never come true. He shook his head of his thoughts and started to work. Gozaburo had taught him that he should never let his emotions get in the way of business. Although Kaiba hated his late adoptive father, he knew that Gozaburo was right.  
  
* * *  
  
A sudden shrill beep startled Kaiba. "What the-" his computer interrupted him. "Kaiba, there's an intruder who snuck in the mansion! They entered in the sleeping quarters." "Oh no! Mokuba!" "Should I notify the police?" "No. I'll check it out myself." Kaiba quickly ran out of the room. 'Damn! This night can't get any better. If they touch Mokuba, I swear I'll kill them.'  
  
Kaiba had never felt so relieved when he saw that Mokuba was undisturbed. Without making a sound, he starts hunting for the intruder. He found the intruder in the room 3 doors down from Mokuba's room. Since the room was dark and the person had their back facing Kaiba, Kaiba crossed the room in 4 strides, grabs the person and clamps his hand over their mouth to prevent them from making any noise. "What are you doing in my house?" He asks them in a deadly and icy voice. The person gasps and struggles vainly to try and escape his grip. "Is that you big brother?" Kaiba quickly lets go of the intruder as Mokuba's turns on the lights. The 2 brothers stared at the intruder, who they discover is now a girl.  
  
Mokuba, unaware of the seriousness of the situation, gives the girl a friendly smile. "Hi there. What's your name?" The girl backs away as Mokuba tries to approach her. "I-I.My name is Alyce. I'm.I'm sorry that I sneaked in here." 'Sorry? That's it?' Kaiba thought angrily. "You know that sorry isn't enough. You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?" "I had to run away from my family." Alyce spat out the word 'family' with such ferocity and hatred that Kaiba looked at her in surprise. "I can't stand to live with them anymore. They know I'm gone and they're after me right now. I needed to hide somewhere and your place was the closest, so I sneaked in."  
  
Mokuba instantly had great sympathy for Alyce. He understood how she felt since his big brother was his only family. "We will help her, big brother, won't we?" "We'll see." Kaiba observes Alyce. She was a pitiful sight. She appears to be around his age and she was at his shoulder height. Her worn out yellow t-shirt and blue shorts were soaked from the rain outside. Her black hair was messily tied in a short ponytail. She was also very pale and skinny. He wanted to call Mokuba back when he went over to give Alyce a hug to comfort her. Kaiba knew that there was no use to try and get close to a stranger. He didn't even know if he really wanted to help her out.  
  
Alyce suddenly tensed up and started to tremble; the three of them had just heard sirens coming closer to the mansion. Without a word, Alyce quickly dropped down to her knees in front of Kaiba. "Please," she begged, "don't let them know I'm here. I'll do anything, I just don't want to go back!" Tears rolled down her pale face as Kaiba stood and debated whether to help her or send her away. Horror and shock came over him as he noticed that her arms, legs and face were covered with large and ugly bruises. 'No one should be treated that way. It's not right.' Without a word, he swiftly left the room as the doorbell rang.  
  
* * *  
  
"For the last time, I haven't seen a girl around here for the last few hours. I'll contact you if I do see someone matching the description. It's very late and I suggest you leave before I lose my temper. Goodnight!" Kaiba practically slammed the door into the police officers' faces. 'Why are cops so annoying sometimes?'  
  
Alyce looked much more calmer when Kaiba entered the room again. "Thank you for helping me out" she said quietly and their eyes met for a moment. Kaiba felt like he lost himself for a moment when he looked into her eyes. Her eyes were brown and looked plain, but he observed that they were deep with meaning and they have many hidden secrets and thoughts. To put it short, her eyes were mysterious. 'What am I doing?' He quickly broke the gaze and regained his cold air again. "I guess you can't go anywhere right now so you can stay here for the night." He led her to a guest room with a bathroom so she can dry herself off and left her alone. After tucking Mokuba in bed again, Kaiba practically collapsed on his own bed. He had enough excitement for a day - or night.  
  
The next day, instead of finding Alyce in the guest room, he found a note instead.  
  
Thank you for helping me out. It was very kind of you to not hand me over to the cops and to let me stay for the night. You have no idea of how grateful I am. I don't want to bother you anymore so I'm leaving. Don't try to look for me, I'll be hiding. ~Alyce~  
  
* * *  
  
~~Present Day~~  
  
Kaiba glared at everyone who stared at him as he walked into his classroom at school. He got used to all the staring since he is the CEO of KaibaCorp, but he found it irritating even after all those years. The sixteen year old sits down at his desk and takes out a book to read as usual. There was still plenty of time to kill before class started. He takes occasional glances at the friendly duel between Yugi and Jounouchi, and smirks behind his book when Jounouchi groans and complains about losing again. 'The dog will never learn.' As usual, Honda makes a remark that annoys Jounouchi, and the two start to fight and argue. Yugi, Anzu and Ryou all sigh and sweatdrop. 'Pathetic. I still don't understand how he got 2nd place at Duelist Kingdom.'  
  
The bell rings and the teacher, Sakio-sensei comes in. "Okay, settle down people. Save the chatting for recess. As all of you should know, we're starting a new unit in math today-" The class groans loudly, but they become silent when Sakio-sensei gives them a glare. "As I was saying, we're starting a new unit, so take extra good notes and-" A knock on the door interrupts her again. Sakio-sensei grumbles about all the interruptions and opens the door to talk. Some students looks curiously at the conversation between their sensei and the vice-principal and they wonder what happened when Sakio-sensei comes back in looking more excited than usual.  
  
"I have wonderful news class. We're going to gave a new student joining us!" The class is suddenly filled with people talking excitedly. "I hope it's a girl." Jounouchi said. "Me too." agreed Honda. "Give it up you guys. It's not like if the new student will go out with you guys if they're a girl." "Aw man, don't be so cruel on us Anzu. I think I'll be able to charm this one this time." "That's what you said for the last 10 girls you tried to date Honda!" "QUIET!!!!!!!!!" The class turned silent at the look on their sensei's angry red face. "Thank you. You may come in now." She said sweetly to the person outside the door.  
  
Jounouchi and Honda were real happy when the new student walked in. So were the majority of the guys in the classroom. The new student was indeed a female, which caused unhappy looks on some girls' faces. More competition for them. The new girl was actually quite pretty. Not a stunner, but quite a looker(hey! I made a rhyme! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!). She was at Anzu's height, her shoulder-length hair was a rich cinnamon colour with streaks of brown, she was slightly tanned and she was in good shape. She wore the school uniform of the pink jacket, blue skirt, a blue bow and the brown shoes.  
  
"Hello, my name is Krystal Katsumori and it's nice to meet you." Krystal said quietly to the class. Kaiba's eyes widened and he almost fell out of his chair in surprise. Krystal had eyes he would recognize from anywhere: they were brown and mysterious! She had changed her appearance, but Kaiba was sure that this girl is Alyce, the girl he met 3 years ago.  
  
Well people, that's the first chapter. So what do you think? Any comments or suggestions? You can e-mail me or ask me in the reviews. Please review! It would make very happy that some people are actually nice enough to spend time reading this and adding in their comments. Your comments will help me improve the story and make it even better! 


End file.
